I Love Your Voice
by Ichi.rth
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Daehwi seringkali berpikir, apakah mungkin kita bisa menyukai seseorang hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya? / Daehwi menjadi betah mendengarkan sebuah program acara radio karena tertarik dengan suara sang DJ, DJ Bae. Jinhwi/Deephwi (Bae Jinyoung x Lee Daehwi) Wanna One - Broduce101


**.:I Love Your Voice:.**

 **.**

 **Jinhwi/Deephwi (Wanna One | Broduce101)**

 _p.s: Don't like the pairing? Don't read it, saling menghargai aja ya :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Daehwi, seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA di salah satu sekolah yang cukup ternama di Seoul. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dari dirinya kecuali bakatnya di bidang musik yang bisa dibilang melebihi rata-rata remaja seusianya. Sedari kecil ia sudah seringkali mengikuti kontes piano, memenangkan perlombaan menyanyi dan bahkan di usianya yang baru 17 tahun ia sudah bisa menciptakan beberapa lagu yang terkadang ia _post_ di akun sosial medianya. Respon yang ia dapatkan cukup bagus, membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk menciptakan karya-karya selanjutnya. Hmm oke, mungkin ini terdengar cukup istimewa.

Ia sangat menyukai musik, salah satu media tempat ia mendengarkan musik selain tentu saja media player di _handphone-_ nya _,_ adalah radio. Iya, setiap pagi ia dan sore ia selalu tak lupa mendengarkan salah satu program radio kesukaannya yang memberikannya _update_ -an mengenai lagu-lagu terbaru dan sedang disukai oleh orang-orang saat ini. Hanya itu, dia tidak terlalu mengetahui program radio lainnya. Sampai suatu malam ia menginap di rumah sahabatnya, Yoo Seonho, yang niatnya adalah untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Waktu saat itu menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST, mereka belum menyelesaikan tugasnya akan tetapi Seonho terlihat mulai _memainkan handphone-_ nya _,_ ia mengambil _earphone_ dan memasangkan ke telinganya kemudian kembali mengotak-ngatik _handphone._

"Yoo Seonho! Kita belum menyelesaikan tugas ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Daehwi seraya melepaskan _earphone_ yang ada di telinga Seonho. Meskipun Daehwi mengakui ia juga tidak terlalu suka belajar, ya dipikirannya hanya ada musik, tapi setidaknya ia masih berusaha untuk tidak mendapatkan nilai yang begitu jelek dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya dengan baik.

"Ini malam minggu, Lee Daehwi, kita bisa melanjutkannya besok."

"Tetap saja lebih cepat menyelesaikannya lebih baik."

Seonho tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus dengan _handphone_ -nya. Ia terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu, "Aha! Sudah mulai!"

Daehwi, menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik, sudah tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Seonho. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini Seonho mulai tertarik mendengarkan salah satu program acara di radio yang menjadi tempat bagi pendengarnya untuk mengirimkan pesan dengan tema _"confession"_ yang sangat cocok untuk orang-orang seperti Seonho. Meskipun Daehwi tetap merasa itu agak sedikit...berlebihan. Kenapa kau harus menceritakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang melalui radio dimana banyak orang yang mendengarkannya? Tidakkah lebih baik kau menyampaikan langsung kepada orang yang ingin dituju?

"Ah, kau masih saja mendengarkan acara itu dan menceritakan mengenai masalah percintaanmu yang akan di dengarkan oleh orang banyak? Tidak bisakah kau langsung saja menyatakan perasaanmu pada siswa pindahan dari Taiwan itu? Hmm, siapa namanya... Ah! Lai Guanlin!"

Seonho yang saat itu telah selesai mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_ -nya, yang menurut Daehwi adalah pesan yang ditujukan kepada acara radio itu, melihat ke arah Daehwi seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Daehwi.

"Daehwi, sahabatku yang hanya mengetahui musik dan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang bernama cinta selama 17 tahun ia menghabiskan hidup di dunia ini, kau tidak akan mengerti," ucapnya dengan penekanan di hampir setiap kata.

Daehwi tidak terima, "Mengapa kau berpikiran aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang bernama cinta huh? Aku cinta... terhadap musik." Ya, itu sudah kesekian kalinya Seonho mendengarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Daehwi dan dia sudah mulai bosan. Dia cukup khawatir dengan sahabat kecilnya ini. Bagaimana jika sampai sekian tahun nanti dia juga tidak kunjung menyukai sesuatu yang nyata? Ah, tidak, maksudnya seseorang yang nyata. Meskipun ia sebenarnya juga tidak berhak berkata seperti itu karena kisah cintanya pun tidaklah berjalan dengan lancar seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana jika kau juga mencoba mendengarkannya bersamaku? Mana tau kau jadi mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis lagu dari curhatan orang-orang yang memperihatinkan seperti aku, hm? Aku sudah cukup bosan mendengarkan lagu-lagumu yang isinya hampir semuanya mengenai kisah cintaku yang tragis. Sebenarnya itu cukup...menyebalkan, kau tahu."

"Ahahahahahahaha"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa!"

"Saranmu boleh juga. Sini, aku juga penasaran apa yang membuatmu betah mendengarkan program acara itu," ucap Daehwi dan Seonho memberikan sebelah _earphone_ -nya kepada Daehwi.

 _'Baiklah, pesan selanjutnya dari pengirim dengan inisial YSH. Waah apakah ini masih YSH yang beberapa minggu ini tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan perkembangan kisah cintanya disini?'_

"Eh..."

"Kenapa? Iya, itu aku."

"A-ahh... bukan. Suara DJ-nya..."

"Sssttt nanti ceritanya, aku mau mendengarkan ini dulu."

Dan begitulah. Sejam kedepannya mereka sama-sama mendengarkan acara radio yang menurut Daehwi sedikit berlebihan itu. Ia masih menganggap acara itu berlebihan, tapi entah kenapa malam itu dia bisa bertahan mendengarkan acara itu sampai selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Seonho masih saja tidak bisa memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Lai Guanlin. Daehwi juga tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat Seonho yang biasanya blak-blakan itu berubah menjadi orang yang penuh pertimbangan jika berhadapan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Tidak ada hal signifikan yang berubah sebenarnya. Daehwi dan Seonho berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan terbebas dari nilai jelek pada salah satu mata pelajaran yang cukup menentukan kelanjutan pendidikan mereka, Matematika.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Seonho dan Daehwi masih sama-sama kesulitan dalam memahami pelajaran Fisika dan Seonho masih selalu bersemangat saat akan latihan basket. Karena itu berarti ia akan bertemu dengan Guanlin yang juga mengikuti klub basket sama sepertinya. Satu-satunya momen dimana ia bisa dengan _casually_ berbicara dengan orang yang ia sukai. Meskipun tidak _terlalu casual_ juga karena ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan terhadap siswa asal Taiwan itu.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali Daehwi yang semenjak malam itu tidak bisa melupakan seperti apa suara DJ radio yang membawakan acara yang masih Daehwi anggap berlebihan itu. Ia sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak mendengarkan acara itu sedari dulu.

 _'Ah tidak tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Daehwi!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa akhirnya _weekend_ pun datang. Tanpa Daehwi sadari ia menjadi sangat menanti-nantikan hari ini, lebih tepatnya malam ini. Seonho tidak berhenti membanjiri Daehwi dengan komentar-komentar bernada ejekannya disaat Daehwi bertanya kepadanya apa nama radio yang Seonho dengarkan malam itu karena ia tidak pernah ada ketertarikan sama sekali sebelumnya meskipun ia tahu sepertinya Seonho sudah mengatakannya sekian kali semenjak pertama kali ia 'menemukan' acara radio itu dengan tidak sengaja disaat suatu hari ia bosan dan mencoba iseng mendengarkan radio.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"AHAHAHAHAHA ada apa ini? Seorang Lee Daehwi ingin mendengarkan acara radio yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan karena kenapa juga orang harus menceritakan perasaannya kepada seseorang melalui radio dimana banyak orang yang mendengarkannya?" ucap Seonho dengan tidak lupa menirukan persis intonasi dan nada suara Daehwi saat ia mengatakan itu padanya untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _Daehwi mencoba mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk menghentikan Seonho mengeluarkan kalimat itu berkali-kali dengan nada menjengkelkan itu tapi ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang cocok karena memang Seonho ada benarnya. Ia tiba-tiba jadi tertarik untuk kembali mendengarkan acara radio itu. Jika ia menjelaskan kepada Seonho bahwa ia jadi tertarik karena ia ingin mendengarkan suara DJ-nya kembali...kira-kira apa yang akan diucapkan olehnya?_

 _"HAH? SUARA DJ-NYA? Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai musik tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai musik sampai di titik dimana kau juga jadi tertarik dengan suara yang keluar dari mulut seseorang."_

 _Ya, begitulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Seonho sesaat setelah Daehwi menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia ingin mendengarkan acara radio itu lagi. Seharusnya Daehwi sudah menduga hal itu sebelumnya._

 _"Aku? Juga? Tidak? Tahu? Please? Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dalam seminggu ini aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan suara orang itu. Tapi ya bukan berarti ini adalah hal yang buruk. Dan tolong jangan merespon dengan nada begitu seolah-olah aku sudah melakukan suatutindakan kriminal!"_

 _Terdapat beberapa percakapan lanjutan selama mereka berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju rumah mereka yang berjarak beberapa blok itu._

 **-End of Flashback-**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oke. Lee Daehwi. Kamu sudah tau nama radionya dan tolong berhenti melebih-lebihkan karena ini hanya sekedar acara radio yang dibawakan oleh seorang DJ yang suaranya tidak bisa kau lupakan selama seminggu ini. Oh My God kenapa aku merasa seperti orang aneh."

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan jam yang ada di layar _handphone_ -nya. Tepat pada pukul 20.00 KST ia langsung dengan cepat mencari siaran radio itu dan kemudian tidak sengaja berteriak ketika ia mendengar suara yang anehnya sudah terdengar sangat familiar baginya padahal ia baru sekali mendengarkannya. Apa dia sebegitu sensitifnya dengan suara? Entahlah.

 _'Selamat malam semuanya. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya DJ Bae yang setiap malam minggu tidak lupa menemani kalian semua yang sedang mengalami masalah yang mungkin cukup krusial bagi sebagian dari kita. Haha.'_

"Suara tertawanya saja terdengar indah."

"Oh _wait no_ Lee Daehwi, _stop."_

 _'Seperti biasanya bagi kalian yang ingin berbagi ceritanya silahkan kirimkan pesan kalian ke radio kita di 012-788-0510. DJ Bae akan dengan senang hati membacakan kisah-kisah kalian yang tentunya pasti berbeda-beda setiap orangnya...'_

Begitulah. Tidak terasa satu jam telah berlalu dan acaranya pun berakhir. Ada sedikit kekecewaan pada diri Daehwi andai saja acaranya bisa lebih lama. Tapi ya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya dia bisa mendengarkan kembali suara yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya selama seminggu terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Daehwi seringkali berpikir, apakah mungkin kita bisa menyukai seseorang hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya? Awalnya Daehwi hanya sekedar tertarik dengan suara khas yang dimiliki oleh sang DJ (karena memang sebagai penikmat musik, Daehwi mengagumi orang-orang yang memiliki suara yang bagus. Ya dalam hal ini suara orang disaat bernyanyi). Tanpa disadari lama kelamaan pun dia juga mulai tertarik dengan acara yang dibawakan oleh DJ tersebut dan mulai ikut terlarut dengan cerita-cerita yang dikirimkan oleh orang-orang kesana. Ia juga mengagumi betapa pandainya DJ Bae dalam membacakan dan mengomentari setiap kiriman dari pembacanya. Ia bisa dengan asertifnya memberikan solusi-solusi terhadap permasalahan pengirim pesan dan Daehwi rasa bisa cukup membantu melegakan hati dan pikiran mereka. Daehwi mulai mengerti kenapa Seonho betah sekali mengirimkan curhatannya ke acara ini selalu di setiap minggunya sampai sang DJ sudah hafal dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Selama mendengarkan acara radio ini Daehwi merasa kemamampuannya dalam memahami perasaan orang menjadi semakin bertambah dan ia juga tahu bahwa ternyata permasalahan dalam percintaan saja segini banyak jenisnya. Dan selama mendengarkan acara radio ini juga ia jadi mempunyai masalah percintaannya sendiri. Daehwi ingin sekali menyalahkan Seonho akan hal ini tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa melakukan itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa.

Rasa tertarik dan kagum Daehwi berubah menjadi rasa penasaran dan berujung pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya bahwa jadinya akan sedalam ini. Dia jatuh cinta kepada orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal siapa, belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya, dan bahkan nama aslinya saja Daehwi tidak tahu. DJ Bae ini tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahukan identitas pribadinya kepada para pendengar. Tak hanya sekali dua kali saja DJ dengan suara khas ini mendapatkan pesan seperti, "DJ Bae, usiamu berapa?" atau "Masih sekolah, kuliah, atau kerja?" atau bahkan pertanyaan seperti, "DJ Bae sudah punya pacarkah?" dan pertanyaan sejenis lainnya. Akan tetapi, setiap mendapatkan pesan seperti itu ia hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa dan "rahasia yaa" yang membuat Daehwi semakin penasaran dengannya.

Suatu hari ia mencoba menceritakan hal ini kepada Seonho dan seperti yang ia duga, Seonho terlebih dahulu pasti akan mengejeknya.

"Hmm... Coba lihat sekarang kisah cinta siapa yang lebih tragis dan memperihatinkan," ucap Seonho dengan nada menyebalkannya. Jika saja dia bukanlah sahabat Daehwi sejak kecil, Daehwi mungkin tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan Seonho ke Sungai Han sekarang ini juga.

"Iya aku sudah tau Yoo Seonho kau tidak perlu lagi mengucapkannya,"

"Adududuh Lee Daehwi sahabat tersayangku yang akhirnya merasakan jatuh cinta setelah 17 tahun menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ada solusinya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengirimkan curhatanmu ke acara radio itu saja? Haha,"

Daehwi seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya terlalu berharap atas solusi yang akan diberikan oleh Seonho.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu!" Respon Daehwi tak lupa dengan memukulkan buku tulis yang kebetulan sekali ada di mejanya saat itu.

"Ya! Tidak usah memukulku begitu! _Calm down calm down_..."

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak bertanya mengenai hal ini kepadamu. Aku akan bertanya kepada Donghyun hyung saja."

"Heii dengarkan dulu, _my baby my honey bunny sweetie_ Lee Daehwi. Aku rasa ini adalah solusi yang tepat untuk permasalahanmu, kawan," ucap Seonho seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Daehwi.

Daehwi kemudian ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Seonho dan membalas, "Coba jelaskan kepadaku kenapa ini adalah solusi yang tepat untuk permasalahanku, wahai _my precious my sunshine my beloved friend_ Yoo Seonho."

Seonho kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Daehwi yang kemudian juga diikuti oleh Daehwi melakukan hal yang sama. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih serius dan serius Seonho adalah pemandangan langka yang hanya akan muncul sekian tahun sekali.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku betah mengirimkan curhatanku ke acara itu? Karena memang aku merasakan efek kelegaan setelah melakukannya. Kau yang juga telah beberapa kali mendengarkannya seharusnya juga dapat merasakan hal itu. Kalau tidak menurutmu apakah aku akan mau terus-terusan mengirimkan curhatanku kesana kalau tidak akan memberikan efek apa-apa padaku?"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Setidaknya bagi Daehwi. Ia kemudian mencoba memproses apa yang diucapkan oleh Seonho. Ya, dia akui dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, setidaknya ia ikut merasakan hal itu. Bagaimana DJ Bae bisa mengomentari setiap pesan-pesan itu dengan komentar sederhana dan apa adanya namun meninggalkan efek yang menenangkan. Sesekali dibawa bercanda akan tetapi itu tidak terdengar seperti menertawakan si pengirim pesan, malah dapat mencairkan suasana. Ia bisa memilih respon yang tepat untuk hampir keseluruhan pesan-pesan itu, karena ada di beberapa waktu Daehwi merasa komentarnya tidak begitu membantu.

 _"Hello?_ Lee Daehwi?"

"A-ahh... Iya..."

"Kenapa kau jadi terdiam begitu. Bagaimana? Besok sudah hari Sabtu, kau bisa mencobanya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana respon dia saat membacakan pesanmu. Atau apa perlu aku saja yang mengirimkannya?"

"Tidak tidak biar aku saja!"

"Ya...sudah kalau begitu. Semangat, _bro!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu, pukul 19:58 KST

Daehwi sudah menyiapkan pesannya sedari tadi. Mengetiknya, membacanya ulang, mengeditnya kembali, dan begitu seterusnya sampai ia merasa pesannya sudah sempurna, ya setidaknya mendekati sempurna karena tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Ia tidak tahu jika mengirimkan pesan ke acara radio seperti ini rasanya lebih menegangkan daripada perasaannya saat akan naik panggung untuk mengikuti kontes piano. Ia merasa seperti akan memberikan surat cinta kepada orang yang ia sukai. Oh _wait_ -itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia memang akan secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang beberapa minggu ini memenuhi pikirannya.

20:00 KST

 _'Selamat malam semuanya. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya DJ Bae yang setiap malam minggu tidak lupa menemani kalian semua yang sedang mengalami masalah yang mungkin cukup krusial bagi sebagian dari kita. Ya, sebut saja virus merah jambu.'_

Deg.

"Kenapa aku jadi deg deg an begini. _Calm down_ Lee Daehwi, _calm down_..."

 _'Seperti biasanya bagi kalian yang ingin berbagi ceritanya silahkan kirimkan pesan kalian ke radio kita di 012-788-0510. DJ Bae akan dengan senang hati membacakan kisah-kisah kalian yang tentunya pasti berbeda-beda setiap orangnya...'_

"Oke. Sudah terkirim. _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_ "

Daehwi tidak bisa berhenti berjalan bolak balik di sekitar kamarnya setelah ia mengirimkan pesan itu. Ia bahkan tidak begitu konsentrasi mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh DJ Bae sampai kemudian ia mendengarkan inisial namanya. Ia merasa lemas, detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

 _'Baiklah, pesan selanjutnya berasal dari pengirim dengan inisial LDH. Selamat malam DJ Bae. Aku LDH salah seorang siswa di sekolah yang berada di suatu tempat di luar sana. Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku menyukai seseorang tapi aku tidak pernah tau nama dan wajah orang itu. Aku hanya mengenalnya lewat suara. Entahlah, awalnya aku hanya senang mendengarkan suaranya dan tidak pernah terpikirkan akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini tapi disinilah aku sekarang. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan perasaan ini. Aku hanya bisa terus mendengarkan suaranya dan mencoba puas dengan hanya mendengarkan suaranya. Tapi sesungguhnya dari hati yang terdalam aku ingin mengenal orang ini lebih jauh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

 _"OH MY GOD_ ITU PESANKU _."_

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 _(Preview Next chapter)_

 _"Wow coba lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Bae Jinyoung, the famous love consoultant DJ Bae, sedang memperhatikan orang yang disukainya dari jauh. Aku masih tidak percaya DJ Bae dan Bae Jinyoung adalah orang yang sama."_

 _"Shut up, Park Jihoon!"_

 _._

 _"Yoo Seonho OH MY GOD kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku katakan!"_

 _"Calm down Lee Daehwi, calm down..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Uhh-hello? Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul setelah membaca salah seorang tweet mutualku _"Bae Jinyoung sebagai DJ radio malam yang suka bacain confessan galau dari para pendengar."_ dan kemudian aku mencoba menuliskan tweetfic tapi ide melebar kemana2 dan kepikiran menjadikannya fanfic aja sekalian. Niatnya mau satu chapter aja tapi ternyata kepanjangan... so yeah...

Aku tau kebanyakan disini pada suka winkdeep ya tapi ya mau bagaimana hati ini sudah melirik jinhwi sejak awal produce (i kinda hate it when people called jinhwi as new couple). Hmu in twitter ( hoonhwinoona) kalau mau spazzing jinhwi bareng hehe

Review, maybe? :)


End file.
